


Comparative Earth Religions

by aryas_zehral



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for "These Are Not The Trekkies..." challenge over on LJ's startrekland.  Garak and Quark discuss human religions.  Total crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparative Earth Religions

“A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away,” the Cardassian repeated to the Ferengi that was looking at him in horror. They were sat in a bar. It was the Ferengi's bar and it was unusually quiet. On the Promenade a few banners hung and a faint smell of incense drifted from the Bajoran temple. It was a holy day and the Bajorans were forbidden from leisure pursuits. In deference to their allies most Starfleet personnel and their families were keeping away from leisure areas too. This left only the few die hard and non-Starfleet occupants wandering around.

“That's the opening sentence of one of their holy texts!?” the Ferengi asked, shocked.

“It is indeed. It also posits that the universe has this super element called a mini Chlorine.”

“A what!?”

“Mini Chlorine. I know. Humans are very strange creatures. Apparently the mini chlorine's give humans mind powers.”

“Like Betazoids?”

“More powerful than that.”

“Really!? Humans are bizarre.”

“That's not the worst of it. Did you hear about their religion in which a levitating zombie will save a chosen few from their sings?”


End file.
